


Fatal Flaw

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Fatal Flaw

When you fell in love with an assassin you did so with the understanding that your life would never be normal again. 

He would be gone for long periods of time. The hands that caress your skin were covered in the blood of the innocent.  He would always keep secrets from you.

When you fell in love with a hunter you did so with the understanding that your life would never be calm again. (Not that it had ever been calm since you were a hunter as well)

The next hunt, the next monster, would always be more important than you. Downtime was spent cleaning weapons or developing new strategies. Every time he set foot out the door there was a risk he may never come back.

When you fell in love with Arthur Ketch, British Men of Letter’s Assassin and Hunter you did so with the understanding that you were making a mistake. He was cold, aloof, smug, and dangerous. 

But after the Winchesters asked you to work with him you discovered there was another side to the man that nobody else knew.

It was the gentle way he treated animals, stopping to pick up a wounded cat or dog and bring them to the car so he could drop them off at the animal hospital on the way out of town. 

It was the hilarious sense of humor that he would share in small moments when a laugh was most needed.  His off the wall comments so out of character for him that your stomach would hurt from laughing. (And your heart would flutter at the sound of his chuckle).

It was the safety you felt when he was with you. Monsters you could handle. Vampires, werewolves, demons, all were easy to eliminate with skill and the right weapon. But humans, humans were not. When you left the bar to head back to your motel and found yourself surrounded by four men, the flash of fear that rose up your throat settled quickly when you heard his accented voice behind you, asking if things were okay.

It was the way he looked at you.  His dark eyes full of admiration and desire standing in the hallway of the empty bunker while he told you this wasn’t a good idea and you needed to go back to your own room.

It was the way he held you the next morning. If you were being honest you expected and were prepared for him to kick you out as soon as he was done fucking you. Instead he dropped his head on your shoulder and fell asleep. Waking up the next morning, you decided it would be best to slip out of his room before he woke, but his arm tightened around you and he pulled you back against his warm body.

He warned you. Tangled up in motel room sheets with your head on his chest, his heartbeat now a familiar lullaby to you. He stroked your hair and warned you. “Your fatal flaw is loving a man like me it will get you killed someday.”

You rolled your eyes and told him he was worth the risk before dozing off.

Now you understood.

When the relationship between the American and British hunters went south you were stuck in the middle, an American hunter in love with a British assassin. 

Dean didn’t understand the torn feeling. “You are either with us or against us Y/N.”

You followed you heart, caressing Baby’s fender in a silent goodbye as you snuck out in the middle of the night, returning to the man you love.

You believed it would all work out but in the end Dean had been right, you were either with them or against them. The American’s raided the British Men of Letters bunker and you found yourself fighting your friends. 

When Dean pulled his weapon on Ketch you jumped to stand in front of the man you loved, but it was too late for Dean to take his bullet back.

It didn’t hurt like you thought it would. Stumbling back into Ketch’s arms, you looked up at his devastated face in shock.  He lowered you to the floor, kneeling beside you. 

You turned slightly to see Dean kneeling on the other side, tears on his cheeks and apologies falling from his lips. 

The two men worked together, removing your jacket and shirt to try and get to the bullet wound. You could hear Dean screaming for Cas while Ketch soothed the hair back from your face. You momentarily wondered why his hands were red before you understood you were looking at your own blood.

“Don’t kill Dean. Okay? Promise me.”

Ketch looked angry but he nodded, stroking your cheek.

“I love you,” you whispered, saying those three words to him for the first time.

“I told you loving me would get you killed you foolish girl,” Ketch replied, and you could hear the fear in his voice.

“Not sorry…” you muttered, your fingers reaching across the floor to grasp his hand. “You love me too.”

“You know I do,” he murmured, stroking your face as you felt the last breath leave your body.

You had made a mistake. Loving him had been your fatal flaw. But at the end, looking up into his eyes, _you know I do_ , you couldn’t bring yourself to regret any of it.

 


End file.
